Technical Field
The invention relates to an error processing method, and more particularly, relates to an error processing method, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, an error checking and correcting circuit is disposed inside a memory controller. The error checking and correcting circuit is configured to perform an error checking and correction on data read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module. However, based on the existing error checking and correction mechanism, it is not easy to find errors with particular type (e.g., errors induced by transmission of data on a bus).
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.